Shadow Strike Force: Theif's Honor
by Hope The Victor
Summary: The Phantom Thieves look to rob from the Shadow Strike force and steal everything, including a sacred treasure kept by father Ginova. Can the Thieves pull off a heist of a century, or will the Heroes Born form Darkness triumph again?
1. Preemtive Assault

Inside of an abandoned building in Metal City, there were nine individuals inside bidding their time as they scoped out the Ginova Mansion.

"Never thought I would actually get the chance to steal. I was always caught when I tried as a kid. But now, maybe things will be different." Jack said.

"A-are you sure you wanna go through with this? This is four members of Sabertooth, all Seven of the Sins, and a former Yakuza were dealing with." a girl with a tech like suit on and wearing VR goggles said.

Futaba Sakura

AKA: Oracle

Arcana: Hermit

Persona: Necronomicon

"We don't have to fight them. We just need a secure route to the treasure so we can take it." Jack said.

"Aw. I was hoping to take some of those effin guys on. Make a name for ourselves." Skull said.

Ryuji Sakamoto

AKA: Skull

Arcana: Chariot

Persona: Captain Kidd

"Though if we can steal from these guys and get away with it, we'll be the number one thieves in this universe before we move on to the next one." said a girl in medieval gear.

Haru Okumura

AKA: Noir

Arcana: Empress

Persona: Milady

"Sounds a bit hard. But if we really can get itn.. We can literally steal everything from them. Sacred Treasures, Ginova artifacts, the works." Panther said.

Ann Takamaki

AKA: Panther

Arcana: Lovers

Persona: Carmen

"That's right, Lady Ann. But we all need to be in cooperation in order to make this work." Mona said.

Morgana

AKA Mona

Arcana: Magician

Persona: Zorro

"There may be things there that will represent the justice that is needed for criminals like the Seven Deadly Sins. If we steal those correct pieces of art…." a young artist like fellow in a kitsune outfit said.

Ysuke Kitagawa

AKA: Fox

Arcana: Emperor

Persona: Goemon

"Just don't forget to send the calling card out to them. We need them to know we're coming for them." said a girl in black.

Makoto Nijima

AKA Queen

Arcana: Priestess

Persona: Johanna

"Yes. We need to make the people know that the Phantom Thieves are not gone. We still live." said a young man in black with a silver mask.

Akira Kurusu

AKA: Joker

Arcana: The Fool

Persona: Arsene

"So lets do it." Jack said. "We're robbing the Ginova Mansion."

It wasn't long after that that a note arrived on the steps of the Ginova mansion, better to be confirmed as a calling card.

"To the Shadow Strike Force. Though you are strong, that power will not help you against what is to happen tomorrow night. Tomorrow night...you will lose all of your riches. Signed, the Phantom Thieves." Gale read.

"So, i guess we have some robbers coming huh?" Meliodas asked.

"They want to rob the Manor of whats left of the treasures, and our own. We cant let that happen." Ty said.

"Right. We need to be on our best guard." Tricera said.

"I know youre the new girl Tricera, but youre really sure youre ready for your first defense?" King asked.

"Sure. They'll never make it past that door!" Tricera said as the group was unaware that Mona was watching them in the vents.

"Too bad there are other ways." Mona said to himself as he placed a camera there and moved on.

"Guys, its clear from the last few heists that these guys are completely coordinated. They can use any weakness in structure to their advantage, and always one step ahead of the one's they're robbing." Ty said.

"So what we need to do is outsmart their plans and stay ahead of them two steps." Lector said.

"Outsmart us? I doubt that." Futaba said watching them from the camera. "I'm already in their security and power systems."

"We can already assume they've planned their attack and set up. So tomorrow, we have to prepare for everything." Rogue said.

"We know they use assorted weapons, but they also carry fire arms. Pistols, submachine guns, Tommy Guns, maybe even a slingshot or two." Gale said.

"And we better not forget about Jack. His Law lets him steal our powers." Diane said taking another minimum tablet.

"All in all, we have one big job ahead of us." Ty said. "So we need to do something they won't expect. We need a defense leader to help us through this. Merlin?"

"Sure. I'll set up some strong spells around the perimeter of the mansion." Merlin said flying out.

But unaware to the Shadow Strike Force, the thieves were already inside of the mansion before the calling card was even sent.

"They have no idea were even in here with them." Skull said.

"Yep. The calling card was to throw them off. While they're trying to sure up defenses, we'll be busy robbing them blind." Jack said.

"So lets get to it. This is the heist of the century." Ryuji said.

They started off in the back room where they were taking treasure after treasure into the vents and hauling it out to the back where Joker made a hole through Merlin's magic using Arsene's cursing abilities.

"This is too easy." Ann said.

"Uh...guys?" Mona said as they saw seeing Frosch looking at them in surprise.

"Oh...Um….hi." Jack said.

"Ah! They're here!" Frosch shouted.

"Crap. Oracle, cut the power!" Jack said as the lights went out. When they came on, the thieves were gone as was a majority of the treasure.

"Frosh!" Rouge said coming over to him.

"They were here! They escaped with a bunch of the treasure, but since i was here, they didnt get away with all of it! They didnt rob us blind!" Frosch said.

"But a majority is still as bad as all of it." Hawk said.

"Damn, the calling card was a distraction. They were in the mansion at the start." Ty said.

"Ty…" Gowther said pointing outside as the thieves drove off in Mona.

"They're getting away!" Diane said.

"No, let them. They'll lead us right to their hideout." Ty said chuckling as he pulled a tracker out. "Were gonna get tawe follow them.

The Shadow Strikeforce followed the tracker to an old building. "Here we go!" Sting said kicking the door open. "Up with…." Sting said seeing no one inside.

"What? But the tracker says…" Ty said before seeing the tracker in a rats paw as it chewed on it.

"They foiled us again." Gowter said.

"But i don't think they're finished. They don't stop until they've stolen everything from someone." Ty said. "They'll be back."

At the real Hideout location of the Phantom Thieves.

"Okay, looks like we got enough of it. And we got away with it." Joker said.

"We're not done. There's still one thing I wanna take. But I need to do it alone. You guys can support so I can get back in." Jack said.

"What is it you wanna take that we haven't already gotten?" Skull asked.

"Its personal." Jack said.

"Okay. We're with you." Noir said.

The next day outside of the Ginova Mansion, Tricera was on guard before she saw Mona at the gate.

"Yoo hoo! Horn head! You look a little red!" Mona said launching a tomato at her face before he stuck his tongue out at her.

"Hey, have you ever heard of watching where youre…!" Tricera said about to chase Mona before getting a suspicion. "Wait… he wants me to chase him. This is a distraction. We've learned from the last attempt."

"Darn, I guess you're too smart for me. You must be the brains of the team." Mona said.

"I may be big, but im not stupid. This is my chance to help Ty, i'm not letting him down." Tricera said.

"Then hes gonna be really disappointed." Mona said bringing his swashbuckler sword out. "Im gonna cut you down to size!"

Tricera steeled herself.

"I can do this, but i don't have a weapon…" Tricera said.

"You dont need one." Diane said over Tricera's earpiece. "Sure i use Gideon sometimes, but hand-to-hand combat is what i do best. And you can get just fine with your fists too."

Tricera smiled. "Thanks for being a great teacher these past few weeks, Diane."

"Hey, two against one isn't fair." Mona said.

"No, its two on two!" a voice said as an axe hit Tricera knocking her back as Haru stood by Mona.

"Noir!" Mona said.

"THis could be a problem." Tricera said.

"Then i'll make it more even." Josuke said coming up. "You got nerve showing up here again."

"Oh yeah? we'll you got nerve of your own! For messing up a job of the Phantom Theives, and coming at us with that stupid hair!" Mona said.

"Shut up about my hair, you dumb cat!" Josuke said.

"I'm not a cat!" Mona said.

Noir sighed. "Lets just get this over with…"

"Youre gonna get it, delinquent! Let's go, Zorro!" Mona said as Zorro appeared.

Noir latched on to her mask and ripped it off as a woman in a dress with cannons and weapons coming from it. "Show them up, Milady!"

"Josuke… lets do this." Tricera said assuming a fighting stance and planting her boots in the ground.

"Yeah, lets kick their asses!" Josuke said as his Stand aura invoked and Crazy Diamond appeared.

"What the… a Persona?!" Mona asked in shock.

"Crazy diamond isnt a persona, its a Stand!" Josuke said as Diamond charged only to be shot at by Milady's weapons as Josuke was taking hits too.

"Ive giot your back, Josuke!" Tricera said slamming her hand into the ground and raising the other up.

"Aw, nuts…" Mona said as earth spires erupted from the ground. "Zorro!"

Zorro then sliced it up and tossed it at her and Josuke, knocking both back.

"We can't fall. We need to keep fighting them as long as we can." Noir whispered.

"Right." Mona said.

Inside the mansion, Jack landed on the ground and began making his way through upstairs.

"The way to father's sanctuary should be around here." Jack said to himself.

"Hold it, buddy." Ty said landing on the ground. "And just what business do you have going into Father Ginovas private sanctuary?"

"Its personal buddy." Jack said rushing Ty before touching him and grabbing him.

"If youre trying to use your Law on me, for get it. Im not stupid to fall for your tricks!" Ty said.

"I know you won't, Ty, former Yakuza." Jack said flipping him.

"Okay, so you know my name." Ty said getting up. "But why do this? Taking back family property? All because you werent in front of your brothers and sister? Because you had to prove something to Hope… your brother?"

Jack was stunned.

"Yeah, i know who you are, Jack Ginova. Anyone whos anyone knows who you are. And it doesnt take a genius to know youre Hope the Victors brother." Ty said.

Jack removed his mask as he looked at Ty. "Yeah. I'm the middle son of the Ginova Family. And I'm not taking back property, I'm stealing for the heck of stealing." Jack said.

"You said what youre stealing is personal. Is it something belonging to your Dad?" Ty aks.d "Wait, i get it. Youre after his most prized…"

"You don't know what I want." Jack said leaping over Ty and heading down.

"Yeah, i don't… but i wont let you take it." Ty said running after him.


	2. More Than Just for Fun

Jack had made his way into the grand study that was the home of his father.

"Okay. I know its in one of the bookshelves. Problem is I can't remember which one. So I guess I'll have to check each one." Jack said as he started searching.

Ty arrived in the study just after Jack did.

"I cant just let you steal something that belonged to your father." Ty said. "So why do all this? Why make yourself known to be a great thief even if it means stealing from your father?"

"Heh. Wouldn't you like to know?" Jack said.

Flashback…

A younger Jack had snuck into the kitchen and moved quickly through the room before grabbing a cookie jar before running out and presenting the bounty for his siblings.

"For as long as I can remember, I've always been good with stealing things, be they something simple like cookies or comics. And I always got away with it. My siblings seemed to enjoy my talent as well. Mostly cause I take some of those things for them. And when I heard my elder brother was supposedly killed, it left a hole in my heart for a long time. Then, one day in my sorrow, I attended a show aboard the ship known as the Grand Petone. But I didn't come for a show...I came for something else….robbing all of the treasures. Even with the Universal Villains and Descole's goons, I was able to make off with a majority of it. And when I grabbed a boat and headed off...I could have sworn...I saw something blue in the sky. It almost looked like some great angel. Then on closer look, it was my brother. That inspired me...to keep doing what I love and keep going with it." Jack said.

It then showed Jack as he was older stealing his signature gloves.

"Eventually, I got the Law of Thievery gloves and began making preparations for the future. A hidden lair somewhere in the worlds as well as to start my band of thieves. I met those eight in the lanes between. They had been exiled from their homeworld and it was lost. So I gave them a home in exchange for working with me. I have this dream of becoming the greatest thief in all 20 universes and be able to be as well known as my brother who believed in my talents."

End Flashback…

"So you see...that's why I'm getting what I came for...and how you aren't going to catch me." Jack said.

"What is it you want from here that is so personal?" Ty asked.

"Sorry but…" Jack said spotting a specific book on the shelf. "That's private!" he said jumping at it and grabbing it. He opened it and smiled. "Yes!" he said taking something out of it and tossing the book at Ty, hitting him in the face. "Gotta run but was nice to hang." Jack said jumping off Ty and running out.

"Oh no you don't!" Ty said jumping off the furniture, catching up with Jack and Tackling him to the ground as he was nearing the exit.

"Queen!" Jack shouted.

"On it!" a voice shouted as Ty was knocked off by a pair of spiked knuckle weapons and tumbling to the ground.

"Thanks. Tell everyone to back out. We're done here. And don't worry about your power, Ty. I'll return it as soon as I leave." Jack said jumping out the window.

"MY skills? When did he..?" Ty said trying to get up.

"Well, i gotta run too. Sorry about the mess. But we are thieves." she said ripping her mask off. "Johanna!" she said as a motorcycle appeared. She got on and drove out the window after Jack.

The Grand Courtyard…

"Got it. Oracle just reported from Queen. We're moving out." Mona said.

"Right." Noir said as they called their Persona's back and ran.

"They're running?" Tricera asked.

"Looks like their leader got what they came for." Josuke said. "Its good that they ran. We were on the advantage anyway."

"Yeah but it didn't look like they were serious about….Argh! They never planned on beating us! They were a distraction!" Tricera said.

Ginova Bar Room…

"What? Were pulling back? Aw man!" Skull said.

"Jack has what he came for." Fox said. "With that we can leave."

"But i'm so close to finally beating this muscle-head!" Skull said facing off against Escanor.

"No. I can sense immense power from him." Fox said. "I suggest we retreat."

"Alright…" Skull groaned as Fox pulled out. "You got lucky, old timer. Next time, i'll finish you good!" he said to escanor pulling away.

"I know he was a distraction, but that miscreant was lying. The whole time we were fighting, he was never close to beating me." Escanor said.

The Gardens…

"We're pulling out! Understood." Panther said.

"Seems were done against you three." Joker said to Sting, Rogue and King.

"Even though you werent serious, that was a pretty good scrap." Sting said. "We ever gonna see you guys again?"

"No, i dont believe we will…" Joker said before hearing a thunderous roar. "What's that?!"

"Uh… Joker?!" Panther said seeing a giant black and blue dragon flying right over the city towards the mansion.

"What the Hell is that?!" Skull asked in shock.

"Acnologia." Sting said before dropping to the ground in pain with Rogue.

"Sting! Whats happening to you, buddy?!" Lector asked.

"Rogue, are you alright?" King asked.

Both of them screamed as they vanished into thin air as the dragon passed by the town.

"Two more Dragons. That only leaves the three. The Fire, Iron and Sky dragons." Acnologia said as he destroyed a section of the town and flew off.

"Uh… WHAT?!" Mona asked in shock.

"What was that Acnologia thing doing here? He didn't even pay any attention to us." Skull said.

"All he wanted was Sting and Rogue. But...why?" King wondered.

"Acnologia...a dragon that wants all dragons gone. He's in end game. Gathering the remaining living Dragon Slayers and taking them someplace to finish them." Merlin said.

"Will they be alright?" Frosh asked in worry.

"I'm sure they'll be fine. Now you thieves, listen...Huh?" Lector said before seeing all the thieves were gone. "They ran away?!"

"Because they got what they came for." Ty said coming out. "We were outsmarted, but at least i know why Jack is a thief now. I don't know what was in that book that was so important, but its gotta be something true to the Ginova legacy."

"And the rest of the treasure?" King asked.

"Still intact. The Phantom Thieves only stole half our stock the first time." Ty said. "But even half is enough for a rep in Metal City."

With the thieves, they packed up their temp hideout and began packing the treasure in a cloaked ship. As they did, Jack was looking to the sky before taking what he got from the book out of his pocket. It was a photograph of Father Ginova, their mother and the six siblings.

"Mother, Father, Daisy, Sahara, Cindrey, Benny and finally...Jonah. I hope you guys are doing okay out there. But...I'm doing what you guys always told me. Follow my heart and do what I'm best at." Jack said smiling.

"Its nice to see him following what his family wants." Ann said.

"It might seem wrong, but as long as he follows his heart, he will not know sadness." Yusuke said.

So now you see the truth of Jacks thieving. He will continue on this path, and not be led astray by sadness.

The Phantom Thieves will Return...In Jack: Thieves of the Undead


End file.
